Idiot
by The Flying Lion
Summary: Lucario tries to meditate in his quarters when Snake shows up to hide from a certain bounty hunter *One-Shot, Slight SnakexSamus, Lucario get's annoyed*


**Lion: Um… don't take too seriously. Disclaimer:**

**Lucario: The Flying Lion doesn't own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or else you'd be seeing Nathan Drake in it.**

* * *

><p>For a reclusive aura pokemon, sitting in his room was perfect. Lucario couldn't ask for anything else as he hummed with his aura receptors up. He was very relaxed and at inner peace. It was in fact a rare sight to behold.<p>

But like most things Lucario enjoyed, this quiet moment would end as a top of the line mercenary slammed the room's door off of its hinges. He looked frantically around the room and ran to its current occupant.

"Lucario! You've got to help me dude! Samus is going to kill me!" Snake grabbed the aura Pokemon by his shoulders shaking him. Lucario's eyes snapped open as Snake ran around throwing things around.

"And tell me my… friend… what is it that you have done this time to anger the sane intergalactic bounty hunter?" Lucario asked rubbing his temples.

The mercenary opened up a trunk and began throwing random objects out. "I didn't do anything! Honest man! Just let me hide here right now and say NOTHING!" Snake said hopping into the trunk and locking it closed.

"I refuse to believe you're this scared because you didn't do anything. Now: Get out." Lucario said opening the trunk revealing Snake who held onto a teddy bear for dear life.

Then did Lucario hear a loud thumping as Snake screamed bolting for the Pokémon's mattress. Lucario looked at his entrance seeing Samus very angry. However the blonde instead was wearing a small white towel which barely reached to her knees. The Pokémon, annoyed, pointed at his bed before Samus ran over grabbing and throwing it out his window.

"SNAKE YOU PERVERT!" Samus yelled as Snake shrieked. She pulled up the soldier to face her.

"H-H-Hey Samus, what's up?" Snake said nervously to the woman.

"I put up with a lot when I stay here. I don't mind you either, Snake. But checking me out through that peep hole of yours goes too far!" Samus dropped Snake onto the floor.

"B-B-B-But I was just admiring your beauty! After all you a- a- a- are very beautiful!" Snake tried to plead but was too late.

The bounty hunter cracked her knuckles as a fiery aura enveloped her body. "Snake… I'm going to teach you why you never spy on me… EVER!"

Lucario closed his eyes as Samus assaulted Snake in many ways which should not be described. However he did wonder if what she did was justified as the screams of the soldier filled the entire mansion.

* * *

><p>"Oh no! Snake is a being beaten!" Mario said down stairs.<p>

"That's what happens when you take a peak." Sonic said wincing at the loud screams.

"Oh boy, Snakes really getting it this time." Fox said looking at the kitchen ceiling.

"That's what he gets for seeing her boobs!" Captain Falcon exclaimed receiving odd stares (1).

"Pika Pika chu pi!" Pikachu said running around.

"What the heck is he saying?" Donkey Kong asked staring at the yellow mouse Pokémon.

"He says "That's why you never mess with Samus. She will definitely kill you." Mewtwo said floating next to them.

"Oh that makes sense." Ike Noted.

"Wait what the hell are YOU doing here?" Donkey Kong asked as the Pokémon shrugged (2).

* * *

><p>Lucario's eyes twitched seeing how much his room was destroyed. Snake lay helpless in his own blood and injuries as Samus stepped over to the aura Pokémon.<p>

"Sorry 'bout the room Lucario. Forgive me." Samus said before kissing the Pokémon's cheek and leaving. Lucario then stared at his compadre.

He sighed at how his peaceful moment was ruined. But he was also surprised at how he could so easily forgive Samus due to her charms. He then lifted Snake over his shoulder walking out.

"You're an idiot you know that?" Lucario told the soldier as he smirked.

"Shut up. It was worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked the random tidbit. Couldn't get it out of my head.<strong>

**1: This is a reference to the Fan Flash on Newgrounds called "Brawl Taunts". There Captain Falcon says "Show me your boobs!" to Samus. But she refuses.**

**2: Donkey Kong is noting why Mewtwo is here as reference to the fact that he doesn't appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.**


End file.
